Saved
by Du-Kun
Summary: Duo embarrassess himself at Quatre's party, and now he's a wreck. Then he finds out his childhood
1. Quatre's party

Saved  
  
By:Du-Kun  
  
My first fic, but I do not mind flames! No ways to get better witout learning to get better, neh? Warnings: uh. slight relena bashing (nutthin' to bad, and hey, most 1X2 peeps don't care neways.. Oh ya this is a 1x2 fic, probably nothin' serious, maybe a lime, but it could go on I guess. Rating: PG-13, cuz of the yaoi lime, some language.  
  
Angtsy fic about sad, helpless Duo. poor du-chan! Can anyone help him feel better??? ~_^  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
It had taken a lot to get him to love me. in fact, I didn't know if he did at first. He had always been so cold towards me, sending daggers into my already broken and shredded heart, shunning my attempts of dialogue and care. But slowly I cracked that shell, and I noticed him cracking through mine, too. Whenever I saw him, I felt all my real emotions flow out instead of the eternal happiness the rest saw. Now I trust him with my life, but that doesn't mean I've told him all of it. Through the year and a half I've known him, from the time I first met him and he tried to blow up our gundams (mine got totaled later anyways) to just yesterday when he took me to the zoo, he's saved me.  
  
Now I found myself at one of Quatre's many parties. You know the type, the kind ya don't really wanna listen to or be at, but you gotta be there because the Q-man said so. Anyways, I was sitting there, wishing I had my Heero next to me, ready and waiting. But of course he had made up an excuse when he had found out Relena was going to be there (sumthin' about Dr. J needing him to rearrange his socks) She was always annoying him, pretending she didn't know he didn't like her at all. Personally, I felt it would be easier to just tell her about us, but of course he wouldn't tell anyone that he was that way. It took a little while to figure out that he was different. Hell, I hadn't even known 'till I jokingly flirted with him and it worked. (well, maybe it was a little more then jokingly, but hey!)  
  
Suddenly, I realize that everyone in the room's staring at me. "Well, Duo?" Quatre asked. "What. what did you say?" I snapped out of my reverie "what do you think about the proposal?' Quatre repeated patiently, his sea-green eyes locked on mine, as well as everybody else's. I looked around nervously, then opened my mouth to say something along the lines of "what proposal?" (I know, I am a genious) But the point is, I never got that far, because right then I felt my stomach give a sickening jerk. I felt a wooziness that I only felt right when something bad was about to happen. Not wanting to take a chance, I got up quickly and bolted out of the nice room.  
  
  
  
TBC..  
  
So how did you like the first chapter? I dunno where this is going exactly, but trust me , it will be interesting! R&R! ..onegai? 


	2. Solo

Before I start, I forgot the Disclaimer, so here it is I do not own Gundam Wing, any of it's characters, and if I owned Relena, I'd kick her on her royal azz. (sorry relena lovers) Emily Hato: thanks for da review, I certainly look forward to seeing how you like where my deranged mind takes this story! ^_^ Anyways, have fun wit chapter two!  
I ran hard, forgetting to look at the ground or the door that was right in front of me. Let me tell you, hitting a door while going fast as one of them bullet trains is NOT fun. Cursing, I got back up again. My eyes were going all funny, I couldn't see the ground beneath me, didn't know where I was, didn't really care where I was, just as long as I got as far away as possible..  
  
Somewhere in the outsides of my mind I heard rain... rain. always been a special part of me..  
  
7 years ago. It had been 7 years since that day that I'd lost Solo forever. He'd always been there for me, to give me a smile or a kind word, shared with me that one crust of bread that kept me alive when I was sure to die. In return, I'd kept my eye out for him, protected the younger kid, treated him as my little brother.  
  
But I never did as good a job as he did.  
  
I didn't mean for him to die, I had tried so hard, but there was nothing I could do to keep that man from taking him. At least, that's what I told myself. He was crying, crying so hard, but I couldn't cry back. The last thing he saw of me was just a poor orphan boy staring back with dry violet eyes.  
  
It was raining then, as if the sky was crying for me, because it knew I wouldn't. I hadn't saved Solo, even though he had saved me, and I never got over that.  
  
Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled back again out of my world inside my head, thrown back onto the Earth, just in time to see the puddle of mud that awaited me. Stupid rock! I thought angrily, sitting up to view the damage it had done to my nice suit. The whole thing was soaked through and through. "Wonder how much a dry-cleaner would make me pay for this" I muttered to nobody in particular.  
  
Looking around, I noticed I had run myself straight out of town and out into an open field, now covered with similar brown messes. Once I had gotten my breathing under control, I huddled underneath a willow tree to figure out what had made my body act so strangely. My stomach only twisted like that when I was on a roller coaster or when something horrible had happened. Obviously, I wasn't on a roller coaster, so now my problem was to find out what the problem was. I flashed back to when I was sitting at the table with Quatre, gazing at the random rich men and women around me. My mind froze on one, a fat, short one with piercing black eyes, and now my heart followed suit with the stomach and clutched up too. The man who took Solo.  
TBC...  
  
Well, there's Chappie 2! Don't worry, I've figured out a way to get this to all work together, I think... ^_^" oh well, there's always tomorrow!  
  
TOMORROW TOMORROW I LUV YA TOMORROW YOU"RE ONLY A DAY A-  
  
Dk: okay that's enough of the annie thing, we don't need to add an annoying redhead to the mix!  
  
A: I'm not annoying!  
  
Dk: suuure.. Neways, see ya on the flip side! 


	3. Mr Theonardo

Hey I'm back again! Happy Valentine's day!  
  
Stupid Ff.net wouldn't let me post this for a while, sorry about the wait, here's chappie three anyways! Guess it really isn't valentine's day anymore. o well.  
  
Emily Hato: Thx for yet another review. Yes I know ashita means tomorrow, but can you imagine Annie going "ashita, ashita, aishiteru ashita???" hmmmm.. Japanese annie, bet you could make a lotta money offa that! ^_^" And duo is having a bad day, but don't worry, it'll be better soon.. Maybe! Hahhahaha!!  
  
CrimsonWings: Oooh. I get those spasms too, but on the other hand, I live in a white soft room in a tightly wrapped white jacket. You should see it it's really comfy... maybe you can join it, I think they call it Happy Oaks. You can meet my friends Cob and Bob. They are two evil cotton balls, and together, we're going to destroy the world!  
  
Up next is chapter 3  
  
Chapter 3 (told ya) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The man who stole Solo. The words resonated through my head, bouncing off what others called "the empty upstairs" and coming out of my mouth. Standing up, I reached behind me and pulled out my now-soaked braid. I gazed intently at it for a moment before looking up, normally peaceful eyes on fire with flickering flames of anger. How DARE he pretend he was civilized enough to go to Quatre's party? How DARE he even try to be a man after doing what he did?  
  
Somebody would have to make him pay.  
  
I felt Shinigami rising up within me as I heard my heart pumping lava-hot blood through my system. Racing off into the trees, I panted as a heard my feet pounding the sidewalk in time with my heart. This time, though, I knew where I was running.  
  
I only stopped when I reached the outskirts of the mansion, scrambling into the hidden depths of a couple of shrubberies. (1) I didn't want to be found after making such a scene before, and no doubt Quatre was going to alert the CIA or sumthin' to come after me. He was rich enough.  
  
"Yes Mr. Theonardo, your adoption agency sounds like a good idea. Of course I'll support it. How much do you want to cover it?" I glanced over to see Quatre, looking very pale and tired but quite excited, talking to none other but him. Adoption agency??? What kind of excuse was that? How could Quatre not see through that phony? It took almost all of my willpower not to run out there and kill the bastard on the spot, but I knew I didn't want to sink to his level. Instead I waited patiently until the pudgy man waddled over to his Mercedes. Nice car, I thought I'll be sure to enjoy it after I take the keys out of your cold, dead hands. We all know that even I can't control Shinigami for long...  
  
Taking my first step of my semi-developed plan into action, I ran behind him, making sure to stay out of the light, a ghoul hidden among the shadows. I latched my sinewy body to the underside of the car, and held on tight as Mr. Theonardo took off in his car towards his "adoption center" I grinned a manic smile, the kind you get from me when I'm ready to kill. "Shinigami rises again" I muttered, velvet eyes taking on a new gleam.  
  
Somebody was going to make him pay, all right.  
TBC..  
(1): I've always wanted to use that word in a sentence ever since I saw Monty Python and the Holy Grail. ^_^ shrubberies...  
  
So how'd ya like it again? Now we don't got any more poor duo, we got poor Quatre, he spent all that money on somebody that's going to die..that is, if Shinigami gets to him.  
  
Here's a nice Valentine's day poem for you all: Roses are red, Violets are blue, Some poems rhyme, And others don't.  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Shinigami

Okay we are back in business! So where we left off is Duo's clinging to the underside of a Mercedes, traveling to Mr. Theonardo's "adoption agency".  
  
CrimsonWings: actually, Cob and Bob have a big organization going on, a motto and a theme song.. We have 11 members, we used to have 12, but we had to kill the first George (A pinecone) because he wanted to leave the company...  
  
Emily Hato: I don't mind caps, caps are fun!!! CAPS ROCK DA WORLD MAN!!! ::everybody stares at the weird girl:: okay.. Back into my hidey hole..  
  
Annie Maxwell: "uh- oh something bad happened" turns into "DIE!!!"? ..VERY interesting mood swings ya gots there! ~_^ oh well eat more chocolate.. THEN you get VERYVERY VERY interesting mood swings, trust me I know. AND WHO DARES TO SAY I'M A NICE AUTHORESS!!! Don't you DARE insult the whole Cob and Bob organization!!! Heehee.. got carried aways again. don't worry it'll be okay, otherwise, where would heero get any from? A helpless killed Duo or sumthin? ~_^ that'd be interesting.  
  
Hope ya like it! ~_^ (I seem to like these winky thingies.)  
  
Chapter 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gotta tell you, it was really exciting clinging to the underside of a Mercedes driven by my new target enemy number 1. If I wasn't so uptight and infuriated, I probably would've thought this was better then a day at Wacko World, our friendly neighbor amusement park.  
  
However, I WAS uptight and infuriated, so every second of this was agony for me, my mind in a constant turmoil with my dark inner self. 'Just kill him now. you know you can do it' whispered shinigami in my ear ' just rip a couple of these pipes out, and watch the body hurtle off a bridge and burn!' God, it sounded so tempting, but there was the hope that maybe Solo was still alive, that the only way I'd ever see him again was by waiting for this overweight ball of slime to get me to the building.  
  
So I waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
Soon I was so sick of waiting for the guy to get to his slave camp that I was bursting at the seams with anxious energy. As if to make the torture drag out even more, the guy suddenly stopped the car and got out. I leaped down easily to the ground underneath the car, rolled out, and ran to the window of the badly made shack. What a dump! I bet even ghosts wouldn't live here because of the interior decorating job, which was a deep brownish-red. Suddenly, I saw a patch of creamy yellow underneath the maroon color, and my stomach gave yet another wretch as I realized that it was dried blood.  
  
Turning my head slightly, I saw Mr. Theonardo sitting down in a horribly colored chair, whose stuffing was falling out, littering the ground like big gobs of snowflakes. He just sat there for a while, staring into the flames of yet another crude piece of the house, a dusty fireplace. Before I realized what I was doing, I ran into the "house" and stood before the highest-level-of-wrestling-man, standing there, my eyes as hard as rock. "Where is Solo?" I whispered so quietly, yet I was impossible to ignore with the malice in my voice. "Excuse me sir, but I believe you are trespassing" said the overweight bastard, double chins wobbling as he spoke. "oh, I'M trespassing?? WHERE IS SOLO!" I yelled into his ear. I felt that the time for reserved ness was up, and I was pissed. Not just annoyed pissed, I was murderous pissed.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm just a nice man in charge of an ado-"  
  
"oh right, the adoption agency. What's your motto? "we take helpless little 4-year olds off the streets and kill them???"  
  
"Killing little children? Who would think of such a thing?"  
  
"Let me think. you! Okay I'm done thinking, let's see if your memory works better when it's got a little motivation!" I said, sticking the gun I had hidden in my pocket and pressing it next to his temple. "Think back to 8 years ago. You were on the colony L-2 when you saw me and my brother, and you stole him away. I was to weak to stop you and save him then, and do you know what it's done to me?" I muttered dangerously, or rather Shinigami muttered dangerously, squeezing the trigger lightly. "Now I have my chance to make up for it all, and I can't see a reason why not to murder you right now!"  
  
"maybe because you'll find that quite impossible, Mr. Maxwell." I was taken aback. He knew my name! but. but how? Within that second, I found myself stripped of my weapon, and both hands behind my back, while my feet were flying underneath me. "You should know better then that, Mr. Maxwell. A person of my prestige cannot go anywhere without my personal bodyguards. And I know you because EVERYBODY knows of the infamous 5 Gundam pilots." I gasped. He knew who I was,everything. He was much like another certain rich freak.. Always on top of the world.. I glared at him through eyes that wouldn't accept defeat, not just yet..  
  
"Oh, and by the way, I haven't killed your little friend yet, Mr. Maxwell. He has proved quite. refreshing at times." Instantly I knew what he meant.  
  
"You BASTARD! YOU BASTARD BASTARD BASTARD! I hope you rot in hell, you child molesting BASTARD!"  
  
"oh, come come now Duo, I don't think I'd call you a child.. But the second part might still be true." Mr. Theonardo whispered as he approached my writhing, helpless tied body.  
  
TBC..  
  
  
  
Hee hee enough of a cliff hanger? About to be raped by a fat rich slimeball who kept your brother as a sex slave.. Owch. But no worries, mate, thing'll look better in the morning, don't ya think?  
  
Bob: It IS morning by now isn't it?  
  
It's supposed to be an expression!  
  
Bob: not a very good one.  
  
SHIZUKANI BAKA! (be quiet, idiot.)  
  
~_^ gotta go now, write next chapter.. whew... but you don't get chappies without reviews!!! 


	5. Daggers and guns

OHAYOU EVERYBODY! For u guys neways, it's most likely in da morning right now.. ^_^ but me still chipper! Uh... least I pretend to be!  
  
Emily Hato: thanks again for the review, think you got a lot of words in, and I only update cuz I don't have much of a life ~_^ or maybe I do, but ya gotta luv Gundam Wing life too! ...and don't worry, k? Big fat Mr. Theonardo will get his own soon..  
  
Annie Maxwell: see, think you may be missing this, but MR. Theonardo's tied up duo, so. he CAN'T rip his heart out, but hey look on da bright side: if he does rip his heart out, there's so much blood on the walls that the police wouldn't be able to arrest Duo for murder cuz they wouldn't know who wuz killed.. All he's gotta do is hide the body...  
  
May go up to R within the next two chapters, cuz there's going to be attempted rape and duo/hiiro lime, maybe lemon but I'll have to get feedback for that cuz I don't know if lemon will fit with this.. HINT HINT: R&R! Tell me if it sux, I don't care, but R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!!!!!  
  
Okie now I think we can actually start the story again.  
  
Ch. 5 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was in the WORST possible place I'd been in since the time I went to the Nascar stadium and was almost crushed by 400-pound drunk men... actually not to different from my situation now... need a review on that? Mr. Theonardo IS a 400-pound man, and I think he is about to crush me.. I won't let him though.  
  
I bared my teeth at the approaching slob. "Don't you dare do anything to me, or you'll find yourself in quite a bit of trouble." I growled at him, as savagely as I could muster. "Oh, Mr. Maxwell, I wouldn't dream of touching you. You are to be an audience." He clapped his hands twice, and one of the strong musclemen went back into what seemed to be the only other room in the house, and came back out with a boy of about 11 with long platinum blond hair tied back in a ponytail. My mouth dried as I realized it was Solo. the Solo. He was alive, and that was enough to send me into a cry of joy, even in the midst of this dark hour, just to see his beautiful face. This did not seem to please Mr. Theonardo very much at all though. "oh, Mr. Maxwell, you find this amusing, do you? Well, trust me, this play you are watching will soon not be so fun. At least, not for YOU." He turned his back on me and faced the smaller boy. "now, mr. Solo, for you." Solo did not turn his head, did not quiver, showed no sign of any emotion except utter defeat. He has done this before, I realized, a great well of guilt welling up within me. I was not there to help him, and I've wrecked my one chance, and now, I'm going to join him and there's nothing I can do about it. I glanced back over at Solo, only to find his slim figure covered by Mr. Theonardo, who seemed to be working on taking off Solo's ragged shirt. I looked away, I couldn't stand it. Unshed tears hung inside my eyes, tears I never let fall. Big boys don't cry. I said to myself. I dimly heard Mr. Theonardo grunting as he dismissed all foreplay and plunged into my brother, letting loose a faint cry from Solo. "ahh..no... Duo help me!"  
  
I was back on the streets, watching Solo be dragged away. nothing I could do , nothing I could say, watching as Solo reached out to me, his brother , his protection, and again I was failing, again I could do nothing but watch ...  
  
Suddenly, I felt the blood boil in me again. I lifted my sweat- streaked head and glared at the now nude Mr. Theonardo (1), and I felt my hands rip through the ropes binding me. Quickly I knelt, flipping out the dagger I had hidden in my hair, and cut loose my feet. My heart pounded heavily as I twisted around, goring a guard with the small piece of steel, my braid whipping around behind me. I was yelling, yelling for all I had done, not done, for all the times I had just stood and watched, no more of that. I sliced through the other guard behind me, who was attempting to break my back with a large piece of broken-off mortar from the fireplace. The chunk of material fell on his head instead, delivering a sickening CRUNCH. It was music to my ears.  
  
Mr. Theonardo turned around to see a angry purple-eyed boy wielding a dagger coming towards him. I have no idea how, but suddenly he had a gun, the same gun I had used against him was pressed up to my chest. "oh Mr. Maxwell, you killed my two favorite gaurds. You will have to pay for that I'm afraid." Taking the gun, I pushed it in farther into my stomach. " after what I've seen, I don't want to live anyways."  
  
"wish granted." He smiled slightly as he pulled the trigger back. I fell down in a heap, my own blood pooling around me. I was drowsy.. My eyes were blacking out.. Sleep... no more failures, no more wishes... if wishes were fishes..mmm... soon I would be away.. No good. Just then, I saw Heero, my Heero, hurtling through the door. I could not call out, only watch again as he pelted onto the sicko who had done this, who had caused all this pain. I saw him pick up my dagger and stab him again and again and again, before falling into darkness and oblivion.  
  
TBC... HEERO TO THE RESUE!!! YAY!!! But is he too late????  
  
(1)- isn't that a pleasant image???  
  
Looks like 1 or 2 more chapters, and then this story will be over.. I think I'll keep it PG-13 for one more chappie.  
  
R&R!! (just had to have that last word.) 


	6. You saved me

Kon'nichiwa mes amies! (uh. switched languages on ya there..)Sorry bout the extra day.. I got tired of writing for English, so I quit writing all together. Good news is, hopefully you got some suspense-y feelings.. Right???  
  
Emily Hato: Thanks for yet another review. very strong emotions towards killing da dude, huh? Well, lucky for you, I is having the same emotions.. Not good for theo I'd have to say. Annie Maxwell: I could do that because I'm evil!!! But don't worry , I must have some good in me. or do i???? Alicia: Jeepers calm down y'all... I get da chappies out as fast as I can alright??? (heehee, my strange accent, little American, little Texan, little Aussie..^_^)  
  
OKAY THIS IS THE FINAL CHANCE FOR YOU TO TELL ME WETHER YOU WANT A LIME OR A LEMON!! IF YOU DON"T TELL ME, IT'LL BE ALL UP TO ME AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL PICK... ::starts singing little election song:: you've gotta point of view. it's up to you. on election day!!!  
  
For your updation, Duo's just been shot by fatso Theo, and Heero's come into the building.  
  
Chapter 6 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't really know when I woke up.. It could have been a day, a month, a minute. All I could remember was darkness, and three faces: one with brown hair, another with long, blond hair and the third, a shifty looking pudgy man.. I felt a sense of revulsion on that third one. I woke up to a soft shaking and a velvety voice whispering into my ear "Du-koi, common wake up... koibito... wake up . onegai.." I stirred restlessly before opening my eyes and finding myself staring face to face with the brown-haired one.. He had beautiful eyes, you know that? There was something about this one, something that tugged at my heart, but even more was the boy behind him. He was small, perhaps 11... Solo, a voice in my head told me. Was that supposed to be his name or somethin' cuz that's really pathetic. Of course, my name's not much better.Duo Maxwell. Hey, Solo and Duo. Hee hee, that's funny. The blue-eyed man next to me smiled softly and full of love. "ohayou, koi." That's another thing, why'd he keep calling me his lover? It made no sense, but I wasn't going to argue.. He looked awfully cute with that smile. "hey.." I whispered. "no offense, but why do you keep calling me lover?" He looked rather flustered at that statement, then replied "well.. Because we are?" He was my lover? "well.. If you're my lover, then what's your name?" At this he seemed lost for words, until the boy in the corner spoke up. "he's Heero, and I'm solo, Duo. Your brother?" It all flooded back to me then. The day at the zoo with Heero, the days spent scavenging for scraps with Solo, the day I lost him.. Hey, wait.. Wasn't there some other guy? Leonardo? No, Theodore? Not that. Theonardo! Ya! HIM! Why I oughta. "Heero?" Hee-chan looked at me with intense worry "yes?" "what happened to Mr. Theonardo?" "Killed him." The answer was short and simple. I was taken aback "wow.." "I couldn't let him live after all he did to you. then I immediately had to get you over to the hospital, lucky they could save you." "yeah.. thanks." Man, I was pathetic. I couldn't save Solo both times, and then Heero had to save me after my pathetic attempt? I was upset now. So upset I could scream. "Thanks for saving me, seeing how I can't seem to do the job myself." I said, looking down sadly at my feet, hiding underneath the light blankets. "What ARE you getting at?" Heero said, lifting my head with one finger. "Well, it's just that, I can't save my own little brother, and I can't save my own lover or help him or anything!" He laughed then, loud and long. Normally, I love his laugh, but now it was just annoying. "Not save me? You are a baka. If you'd never saved me, I'd never be able to laugh, not just now, not ever. I may have saved you by physical counts, but You, You have given me the power of emotions, the flitting feeling of jealousy, humour, everything. Even the terrible wretching feeling as you watch the person you love get shot and you think it may be too late. And you saved Solo. He'd probably still be back there, a slave to that creep if you hadn't been there." I was speechless. That had been more words than Heero had said all year. That silent war in my body calmed immeadiatly. I had done something for my friends, my brother and my lover. I turned over to Solo, who had remained silent since the conversation had started. I nodded slowly to him, and he broke into a huge smile and leaped onto my lap, hugging me and smiling that smile he had given me before I was about to die, when he gave me that crust of bread, like a sun bursting through the clouds. "Hey, Heero?" I called out. "Yeah?" "What do you think of adoption?"  
  
TBC.. Owari? Depends if you wants more or wants me to think of something else. ^_^ But I'm happy either way, could go without a lime or a lemon, or with both or whatever!  
  
R&R! Ja ne! 


	7. Cruise Ship

ALOHA ONCE AGAIN!  
  
Thanks to all my once-silent readers for finally saying sumthin. seems like most peeps think they wanna see a relationship lemonade thingy going on, so I've got that all set up for the next, and probably final chapter.  
  
Alicia: I agree that is a little weird to read.. Besides, Duo in a white dress? Would NEVER happen ^_^ no worries, they just stay together.  
  
Chara: uhh.. I think I understood that uh. different review. BE NICE TO YOUR COMPUTER IT DOES SOME THINGS FIR YOU!!! Good computer..  
  
Lone Wolf: hey, wolves are supposed ta be silent neways! Thanks for finally speaking up, glad you like it, and if I'd done a lime, it'd probably be a lemon anyways, (I have a habit of doing things like that)  
  
Asaroth69: Nice, I take French too, but I don't know that much yet.. Something about the hours being good or sumthing.. Whatever GO NIHONGO!  
  
Emu: how be duo poor? He's got a hot guy, he's confident and he's got his 'lil bro back. I wanna see an emu! ::totally random comment but oh well:: I hear kookaburras thou.  
  
Thanks once again! Because of all da support, this means I'll think of something new to write, just give me a few day to think of something after this is posted.  
  
Here's da wrap-up, kinda strange, sweet though (I guess.) Chapter 7 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
....5 years later....  
  
Well, here I am again. Not at the hospital anymore, oh no. You don't have to worry about that, Heero actually turns out to be quite a good doctor. I'm not in a safehouse, either. No, not in my gundam (it was blown up and then the other was sent into the sun, remember???) Give up yet? Well here's a hint.  
  
Heero looks FINE in a swimsuit. In fact, I'm watching him right now. He's trying to learn how to dive. You'd think he'd know after diving out of buildings and trying to kill himself that he'd figure it out. Actually, it's even more fun to watch Solo dive after him and save him over and over again. Didn't I mention Solo was with us too? Well, we kinda gave up on the adoption idea for three reasons : A.) we weren't married anyways B.) he was only 4 years younger then us (and just think of the issues that would stir up.) and C.) It's kindof weird to adopt your own brother. Solo stayed with us anyways, said he had nowhere else to go, and he likes trying to tackle me into the water. Oh right, you still don't know where we are exactly, do you? I kinda get off the subject sometimes.. We are in the beautiful Caribbean Sea, in a cruise ship the two of us built together. Pulling myself out of my own head, I realize Solo's talking to Heero, who seems to have given up on the swimming thing, as he pulls on khaki shorts and a tank top. Heehee, he looks hot in anything. even khakis. Solo then wanders up to me and says "Hey Duo, I wuz wonderin' if you wanted a lemonade or something cool to wet your throat. You look awfully thirsty. In fact, I don't think a lemonade will be enough! Let's try... the whole POOL!" He said, shoving me into the pool while I was off-guard. I pushed up to the surface quickly, about to kill the little baka, but when I got up there, I realized he wasn't anywhere to be seen. In the short time that it took for me to get my bangs out of my hair and start to stand up with my clothes weighing me down, I noticed another body inside the water instead. I blew a bang out of my mouth and said "You gonna help me out or what?" "no." Came the reply. Even after 5 years of relaxation, he still didn't talk very much, but I could sense a feeling of laughter hidden in his voice. "uh. please?" I asked, batting my eyes and trying to give him the Bambi effect. It didn't seem to work either.  
  
"No." I gave up, frustrated, "Then I'll just get out myself then." "No you won't." He said, dragging me back to where he was. "And why not?" I retorted. "because.." He said,  
  
"I've got you right where I want you."  
  
TBC...  
  
You can stop there if you don't want ne worse, but next chapter will be a lemon as well as R rating (HINT HINT: KINKY GAY SEX OKAY!!!) Okay, that's about all I can think of, so I'll see you tomorrow!  
  
R&R! (hee hee, my nagging ~_^ I would make the perfect annoying mother wouldn't I?) 


	8. Finale

Hello again! Hope you had a good week, hopefully this story will make it a little better!  
  
Got lots of reviews, so lotsa thankyou's to hand out, so here we go!  
  
Alicia: uhh. I thought I made it pretty clear that they were gay, but I'm sorry to make ya angry.. It says so in da summary, the first chapter opens with "I don't know what made him love me" and thirdly, It's five years after the rapy thingy.... but all the power to ya!  
  
Asaroth69: nope, not fluent, just a little habit I have to stuff random words in whenever I can. Da? (not Russian, either) ^_^ Just a lousy American turned Aussie.  
  
Lone Wolf: Ya I've only been on one, and it leaked the whole time and the pool was disgusting.. But HEY this is MY dream ship so it can be however I want it to be!  
  
Annie Maxwell: ya it was too short, sorry 'bout that but I was tired. I have two styles; the really short ones with too many chapters, and the really long ones with like a million words and 1 chapter. I write whichever one I want, but if you like, I'll write a longer one.  
  
Chara: if you need the self-confidence, of course I luv u! I luv nebody who reviews my fic! I'll write a little more in this one, then I'll start a new one, which will be COMPLETELY different.. Although it probably will have 1X2 in it too... But it will be different!!!......right?  
  
CrimsonWings: Hey welcome back! Srry bout your computer... I didn't tell you that Bob is a virus ^_^ but then he sent me a virus to read things like lemons, so it got weird after that, so I let him stay. Hope you like my pathetic attempt at a lemon!  
  
I think that's all.. Nebody I missed! ::somebody raises hand:: oh whatever, I never liked you anyways. On with the show!  
  
Update: this is my crappy try at a lemon, but you gotta start somewhere right? LAST MINUTE WARNING: LEMON LEMON LEMON 1x2 LEMON! THIS MEANS TWO BOYS HAVING SEX, OKAY? DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO , BUT PLZ DON'T COMPLAIN TO ME ABOUT HOW I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!! Thank you  
  
Chapter 8 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I got you right where I want you." He said, whispering in my ear. Funny thing was, this wasn't exactly our first time at it, but I still melted when he said that. Instead, I turned around and mock-glared at him. "How dare you! I'm not that kinda guy!" He just rolled his eyes at me and said "Yeah, right." I almost giggled at that. Heero, being sarcastic? Just not something you usually thought would happen. Once again, though, I controlled myself and just said "I'm not doing anything until we get out of the pool." "well, then, how will we get out of the pool if you aren't going to move?" Damn him and his stupid logic. I turned around and faced my back to him. "Oh, Duo?" He said. "yes??" I answered, a little irritably. "You moved." Damn him again.  
  
I looked over at him and stuck my tongue out insolently. "Well too bad, I'm still not coming out." "Well, isn't that what I wanted you to not do?" "well, yes but-" I never got to finish my sentence because right then, Heero grabbed my mouth up in a kiss. I just sat there dumbly for a few seconds, before my instincts prevailed and I started pressing back. He was getting better at this. I remembered the first time he had tried this with me, what a klutz. But I stuck with him, mostly 'cuz he was sooo damn hot and sooo damn.. Well so damn Heero. But man, when you stick your tongue into someone's eye it makes it a little hard. Finally I couldn't control it anymore and I started laughing into Heero's mouth. He broke off immediately. He looked apologetic as he muttered "What's so funny?" I felt a wave of loss and then pity as I saw the hot bishonen looking so down. "oh, just thinking about how much better you are then you were a year ago." At this he smiled again "oh you haven't seen anything yet."  
  
He was right. Within minutes, I found myself pressed up against the shallow end of the crystal-blue pool, feeling for all the world like a mermaid.er merman. This time, I closed my lips around his first, then shoved my small pink tongue into the mouth of the other. It traced lines and contours of the roof of Heero's sweet-tasting mouth, like it had done countless times before. I knew a spot at the top left corner of hit mouth that would make him like putty in my hands, so I found it and licked. He pushed forward into me, and I could tell he was already very excited about this game. Not to say I wasn't, of course. My shorts were loose enough to hide it, but Heero, in his Spandex (swear he NEVER takes that off.) was a little obvious. I trailed my lips up to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe while muttering "Excited, are we?" Before I realized I must have seemed rather excited myself, because my voice was more husky then an ear of corn (1) I released my hold on his ear as I saw him looking deep into my eyes. They had always fascinated him, and he proved that once again when he said "Your eyes are so beautiful, I could drown in them." This was the Heero who tried to kill me once, and my gundam too. "Well, I think your neck is beautiful." I said, moving down to lick the whole bronze surface. Groaning with pleasure, he moved his head open for wider access. Not a bright idea. I found a good spot, and bit down, marking him as mine. His eyes snapped open. Obviously he was not about to take that. Quickly he divested me of my red shirt, and took ahold of one nipple. I was thrown into a world of ecstasy as he twirled his tongue around skillfully, applying a bit of suction. I was feeling a growing need to see that tongue go a little lower, to regions still covered. I pushed my hands into his thick locks of chestnut hair, pulling them every which way in my feelings of intense pleasure. I was in a white daze, where all I could feel was his tongue around my nipple. When he withdrew, I saw we had somehow gotten our selves back onto the cement of the pool edge, and onto Solo's blanket. "Seems you got me out of the water after all." "Hnn.. Oh well I guess I lose some, at least I still have what I want." He muttered back, turning his hot mouth onto my abdomen. Muscles rippled and twitched underneath his tongue's slow movement to what seemed to be nowhere. My hands had drifted out of his hair and was now working down to the Spandex, which fit him like a skin and was now pulled quite tight, I noticed. Before he could react, I stripped him of his shorts, leaving him naked on top of me. However, he pretended not to notice and kept his random path around my chest and stomach. This was driving me crazy! "Heero.." I whimpered, trying to get him to go farther down, just a bit farther. "hmm?" He hummed back, pressing his lips to the other nipple, creating a healthy vibrating. "Please.." "Please what?" He said, smiling mischievously. I tried to ignore how weird it looked to see a mischievious smile on him, but I couldn't get past the pleasure. "Please give me." "what?" I pushed his head down onto my shorts, which he quickly took off. Then he feigned confusion. "What do you want me to do?" Damn him. "I think you'll have to show me." He said. Okay, I'll show you, I thought to myself, and, violet eyes gleaming, I flipped him over before he could get another word out and swallowed his whole length in one gulp. Foreplay was over, I decided. Bobbing my head up and down, I started up a quick rhythm while Heero found his hands into my hair, like I had. Unsnapping the band, he shook free my hair, lock by lock, so that it fell around us and covered most of us like a curtain. Then he lost all coherent sounds and movements as he moaned and his head reeled at my menstruations. My hands reached up and tweaked at both of his nipples at random patterns while my tongue darted everywhere it could on Heero's cock. Then I decided to be an ass. Pulling back immediately, I reached up to him and whispered "That's what I want you to give me." He played along, pushing me back down and weaving his tongue on a beeline over my taught abdomen, but this time he ended up at my throbbing need. Positioning himself about an inch over my cock, he whispered "Now what?" The hot breath of air rushed over my length and I hissed. He was deciding to make this difficult too. I took a hold of his head and thrust up, but all I got was the touch of his lips. "oh I see, I kiss it now." He said, and he gave it a chaste kiss, which was strangely erotic. "mm. more." I muttered, feeling along his back as frustration fought with agony. "I like this date though, so maybe I'll give him a little tongue too." He said, and a second later, I was back in my white fuzzy world. The same kiss he had given me earlier was now being preformed on my wanting erection. It only covered the head though, and my small thrusts were in vain. I moaned loudly as he suddenly ran up the underneath of my length, from tip to base, striking all kinds of pleasure bells. I was lost. I couldn't go back if I wanted to. Not that I did. His tongue was skilled, and I couldn't help but throw my head back and scream loudly, pushing my cock farther into his awaiting warm cavern. It felt so good, felt so right- And then I was left out in the cold. I felt the warm Caribbean air blowing on me, but couldn't feel Heero anywhere. When I got around to snapping my eyes open, I saw him kneeling with a tube of lube (2) held in his hand. "well, I've given you what you want." He said. He knew he hadn't, but still I said "What do you... want?" "You." He spread a generous amount of lube on his length, something I wanted to do, but this time I'd let him go. Then he put more on his fingers, leaning over me again, and planted a kiss on my slightly bruised mouth, while the first one of his fingers slipped behind me and pushed its way into me. I grunted a bit, getting used to the feel, then waited as a felt the second finger slip in, scissoring to widen me up. Still I was waiting. When the third came in, a huge crash of stars burst into my mind as he hit The Spot. Seeing my obvious pleasure, he continued the treatment a few more times, hitting it again and again. But, sensing I was too close to release, he pulled out, leaving me cold again. Soon I felt the humongous length push at my entrance, and I gladly accepted him in. I felt whole, complete. But he wasn't moving. I realized with a groan that he was giving me time to adjust. I pushed back, strongly, and he set up an easy rhythm, slightly changing the angle each time until he hit my spot. Then he struck the same place until I felt my rock-hard member aching for release. Right on cue, his calloused hands wrapped around it, squeezing it softly and then harder, until I was on the edge of a cliff of white bliss. I moaned again and again, and he got faster and faster, his hands working at an off-beat to the pounding length. Finally, I gave a last push and fell of the cliff, spraying all over my self's and Heero's chest. Feeling my muscles tighten, Heero was sent over the edge too, ejaculating deep inside me. He pushed in a couple more times, then collapsed on top of me, in total exhaustion. We lay there for quite a few minutes before I leaned up and said "So where'd Solo go?" "He said we could use a little alone time." "How much alone time?" "Until tomorrow morning." He said, then started to get up, but I pulled him back down. "Where are you going?" "To clean myself off." "no you're not." "why?" I smiled, deciding to let Shinigami out this time "cuz I've got you right where I want you."  
  
OWARI  
  
I know, really corny, but I couldn't resist.. Hee hee it rhymes! ^_^  
  
Anyways, that's the end of that tale! How'd you like it? Should I write a new one? Do I need help with my lemon? Tell me now or forever hold your peace!! ::wields a scythe:: I mean it. 


End file.
